Fishing reels, and in particular, fly fishing reels typically include drag systems that limit or restrict the rotational speed of a spool of the fishing reel. Drag systems are often used on fishing reels to vary the force required to pull fishing line off of a spool of a fishing reel as the line unwinds from the spool. The drag system also allows the user to rotate the spool in the opposite direction so that a user can retrieve the fishing line by winding the line back onto the spool.
One type of drag system includes many different components to achieve the desired operation of the fishing reel as previously described. Since fishing reels are often used in harsh environments that may include fresh water, salt water, dust, dirt and other contaminants, fishing reels and the included drag systems may fail or require maintenance. One drawback of traditional fishing reels and drag systems is that the entire reel, including the drag system, must be taken or delivered to a technician for repair. Another disadvantage is that a failed or damaged fishing reel cannot typically be repaired in the field. This disadvantage applies to failures in drag systems. The complexity of drag systems and their integration into fishing reels makes repairs in the field time-consuming and difficult.
An improved fishing reel is needed that solves the problems discussed above and provides a reliable, easily replaceable drag assembly. It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved interchangeable drag assembly. Still another object of the present disclosure is to provide an improved drag assembly that allows for replacement of a drag assembly in the field. Still further it is an object of the present disclosure to provide an drag assembly that minimizes the time required to replace a drag assembly such that a user can continue to utilize the fishing reel when repair or maintenance is required.